the love for another
by TiaraTrowbridge
Summary: basically about a girl that likes a boy but cant get him.
1. the begining

The love for another,

As the girl lay on the bed looking at the picture of her dream crush, she heard the doorbell ring and sat up in the bed to get up and go to the door. On the way towards the door, she nearly tripped and fell but regained her balance.She finally made it to the door and opened it to see that it was her best friend Madison. "Hey Sakura my mum said I could come to study, want to help me?" Madison knew that she could because Sakura's parents were not home until eleven o'clock at night. "Sure come in" Sakura replied looking through the door wondering where Madison's boyfriend was. "Hey Madison, where's Kai?" Sakura asked closing the door behind Madison. "Uh…he's gone to this girls house" Madison put her things on the table beside the couch and plonked herself on the couch and leaned her head back. "Sakura, Kai and I aren't together anymore..." she paused to look Sakura in the eye who was on the other couch across from Madison. "He liked a girl called Kiandra."Sakura notice a tear going down her left cheek. "Hey" Sakura said moving over to Madison and putting her arm around her in comfort. "No matter what happens you know that you can come to me." She leaned her head on Madison, then heard the door bell. Sakura got up, looked through the eye whole and saw that it was Kai. She didn't tell Madison, so she walked to Madison "Can you get the door?" she said sitting in the couch and showed Madison the door using her eyes. Madison took her time to get up but then the doorbell rang again. "Coming" Madison, shouted. When she got to the door she looked at who it was and gasped then slammed the door. "Oh my god that was Kai" she leaned against the door and when she looked up realised that Sakura was running towards her. "Open the door!" Kai shouted. She then leaned off the door and opened it with Sakura behind her. When she opened the door, Kai looked grabbed Madison and kissed her passionately. They finally stopped kissing and looked around at Sakura who did not look that much happy that they where back together. "What's wrong Sakura?" Madison asked whilst being held in Kai's arms. "Well…I just thought that if you two can get back together that I can get with…you know who." Sakura then looked at the object that was sitting in her hand. "What's that?" Madison asked. Sakura looked up "Oh nothing…" she put the object in her purse. "I was just seeing how much money I had." Then Madison sat next to her. "Hey, we…I know what you need." Madison grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to the door and opened it. "You need some fresh air." She opened the door and chucked Sakura out. "Uh ok will you come?" she turned around and looked towards Madison and Kai. "Yeah, of course we will, we cant let you have the fun." Madison looked at Kai and Kai nodded. "beat you to the park." Sakura said starting to run. But because Madison and Kai had much longer legs and could run fast they ran straight past Sakura. When they finally made it to the park Sakura needed a drink so they went to the nearest shop to spend some of Sakura's money. On the way there Sakura looked in the shop to find that her crush was there. "Great" said Sakura as she began to turn in the opposite direction. "Uh…Sakura you need to tell him your feelings!" Madison said whilst grabbing Sakura's arm. Sakura straightened her shirt and began to walk towards her crush. "Li…wait Li" Li looked around and stopped in his tracks. "Hey Sakura, how are you?" he grabbed Sakura and hugged her which they always did when they said hi to each other. "Uh…Li I need to tell you something." Then Li put his index finger on Sakura's lips. "I know, I've been hearing rumours of you wanting to go out with me." Sakura smiled and blushed at the same time. "They also reckon that we would be a good couple." Sakura looked around at Madison and Madison smiled. "Sakura what did you want to tell me?" Li asked then Sakura faced Li and got pushed into Li crushing his toe. "Ouch" he yelled and grabbed his foot after Sakura gained her balance. "Watch where you push your friends Madison!" Li said still hopping on one foot. "I am so sorry Li that was an accident." Sakura didn't want to use her healing powers but she was hurting from watching Li in pain. "Li put your foot on the floor." Li put his foot on the floor and was a little confused. Sakura closed her eyes and put her hands on Li's foot and chanted a few words. When Sakura opened her eyes and got up she looked at Li and smiled. Li grabbed Sakura's hand and took her where Madison or Kai couldn't go. "Are you a clow chaser?" Li asked Sakura who wasn't quite sure where she was. "yes I was the one that accidentally, I might add, set the cards free." Li let go of Sakura's arm and sat down. "You mean…you're the culprit?" Li looked at Sakura and then looked at the ground. "I didn't mean to make it sound bad but it took my dad and your dad to put them together and now we need to put them back...again" Sakura sat there shocked at what she had just found out. "I didn't know what it was you have to forgive me."


	2. the adventure

The love for another,

As the girl lay on the bed looking at the picture of her dream crush, she heard the doorbell ring and sat up in the bed to get up and go to the door. On the way towards the door, she nearly tripped and fell but regained her balance.She finally made it to the door and opened it to see that it was her best friend Madison. "Hey Sakura my mum said I could come to study, want to help me?" Madison knew that she could because Sakura's parents were not home until eleven o'clock at night. "Sure come in" Sakura replied looking through the door wondering where Madison's boyfriend was. "Hey Madison, where's Kai?" Sakura asked closing the door behind Madison. "Uh…he's gone to this girls house" Madison put her things on the table beside the couch and plonked herself on the couch and leaned her head back. "Sakura, Kai and I aren't together anymore..." she paused to look Sakura in the eye who was on the other couch across from Madison. "He liked a girl called Kiandra."Sakura notice a tear going down her left cheek. "Hey" Sakura said moving over to Madison and putting her arm around her in comfort. "No matter what happens you know that you can come to me." She leaned her head on Madison, then heard the door bell. Sakura got up, looked through the eye whole and saw that it was Kai. She didn't tell Madison, so she walked to Madison "Can you get the door?" she said sitting in the couch and showed Madison the door using her eyes. Madison took her time to get up but then the doorbell rang again. "Coming" Madison, shouted. When she got to the door she looked at who it was and gasped then slammed the door. "Oh my god that was Kai" she leaned against the door and when she looked up realised that Sakura was running towards her. "Open the door!" Kai shouted. She then leaned off the door and opened it with Sakura behind her. When she opened the door, Kai looked grabbed Madison and kissed her passionately. They finally stopped kissing and looked around at Sakura who did not look that much happy that they where back together. "What's wrong Sakura?" Madison asked whilst being held in Kai's arms. "Well…I just thought that if you two can get back together that I can get with…you know who." Sakura then looked at the object that was sitting in her hand. "What's that?" Madison asked. Sakura looked up "Oh nothing…" she put the object in her purse. "I was just seeing how much money I had." Then Madison sat next to her. "Hey, we…I know what you need." Madison grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to the door and opened it. "You need some fresh air." She opened the door and chucked Sakura out. "Uh ok will you come?" she turned around and looked towards Madison and Kai. "Yeah, of course we will, we cant let you have the fun." Madison looked at Kai and Kai nodded. "beat you to the park." Sakura said starting to run. But because Madison and Kai had much longer legs and could run fast they ran straight past Sakura. When they finally made it to the park Sakura needed a drink so they went to the nearest shop to spend some of Sakura's money. On the way there Sakura looked in the shop to find that her crush was there. "Great" said Sakura as she began to turn in the opposite direction. "Uh…Sakura you need to tell him your feelings!" Madison said whilst grabbing Sakura's arm. Sakura straightened her shirt and began to walk towards her crush. "Li…wait Li" Li looked around and stopped in his tracks. "Hey Sakura, how are you?" he grabbed Sakura and hugged her which they always did when they said hi to each other. "Uh…Li I need to tell you something." Then Li put his index finger on Sakura's lips. "I know, I've been hearing rumours of you wanting to go out with me." Sakura smiled and blushed at the same time. "They also reckon that we would be a good couple." Sakura looked around at Madison and Madison smiled. "Sakura what did you want to tell me?" Li asked then Sakura faced Li and got pushed into Li crushing his toe. "Ouch" he yelled and grabbed his foot after Sakura gained her balance. "Watch where you push your friends Madison!" Li said still hopping on one foot. "I am so sorry Li that was an accident." Sakura didn't want to use her healing powers but she was hurting from watching Li in pain. "Li put your foot on the floor." Li put his foot on the floor and was a little confused. Sakura closed her eyes and put her hands on Li's foot and chanted a few words. When Sakura opened her eyes and got up she looked at Li and smiled. Li grabbed Sakura's hand and took her where Madison or Kai couldn't go. "Are you a clow chaser?" Li asked Sakura who wasn't quite sure where she was. "yes I was the one that accidentally, I might add, set the cards free." Li let go of Sakura's arm and sat down. "You mean


End file.
